<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizards at Camp Half-Blood | Percy Jackson &amp; Harry Potter Crossover by Bealzebub_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641268">Wizards at Camp Half-Blood | Percy Jackson &amp; Harry Potter Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealzebub_666/pseuds/Bealzebub_666'>Bealzebub_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealzebub_666/pseuds/Bealzebub_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know how every PJO HP crossover happens where the Demigods go to Hogwarts? Well what would happen if the wizards went to Camp Half Blood? </p><p>Harry gets a little cocky during apparation practice and he, Hermione and Ron end up in the middle of a game of capture the flag. Will they make new friends or will heads roll, literally.</p><p>This story takes place after the Giant War but before TOA (idgaf that Leo ahouldn't be here. He is) but during 6th year for the wizards. (I know the timeline doesn't make any sense and it wont throughout the story, fight me)</p><p>A Harry Potter, Percy Jackson Crossover</p><p>(For quicker updates go to my Wattpad page, I upload there first. It’s the same username)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer! I don't own ANY of the characters other than a few OC's. All rights to them go to JK Rowling and Uncle Rick. All I own is the plot. I tried my best to keep this from being too cliche, wanting to make something original. Also, The Trials of Apollo won't take place in this, yet Leo is still alive and here. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple months after the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth, still being shaken up from previous events, decided to wait to finish high school and stay at Camp Half Blood for some time. It was mid November and should have been cold, yet camp was warm and sunny thanks to the Golden Fleece. So far nothing major had happened since the war, other than lots of new demigods and a few monsters here and there. Dionysius had come back to camp and Percy didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand it meant the Gods were actually doing things, but on the other... it's Mr. D.</p><p>Jason and Piper had been going between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, working on building cabins for the other gods, as well as shrines and working on the mini figure he promised Kymlopeia, the most recent of which was rebuilding part of the climbing wall that broke.</p><p>Frank had to return to Camp Jupiter for his praetor duties, choosing to drag Hazel who was more than happy to go with him, while also helping Ella and Tyson with recreating the Sibylline Books.</p><p>The Hunters of Artemis had arrived the previous night. Having lost so many in the previous wars, their hope was to fill their ranks with new recruits.</p><p>Without a proper screening process for talent, however, they were forced to adapt a usual pass time to their advantage; the now not so friendly game of capture the flag. Hunters vs Campers. Annabeth and Clarrise talked strategy with the campers, Percy was going to be positioned by the creek to capitalize in his natural water affinity, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Zeus (Jupiter,) and some of the other cabins would be offense, leaving the rest of the cabins on defense. Positioning their flag in a clearing, a little ways from the myrmekes lair, instead of on the top large formation known as Zeus' Fist, but after the battle of the Labyrinth, no one really goes near it, because of the memories and losses it brings back. Looking over the teams, their flags and minions stationed in places that best suited their strengths, it was easy to think the hunters were at a disadvantage. Falling victim to that way of thinking could only get one killed, however, everyone knew that the hunters should never be underestimated.</p><p>This was gonna be fun.</p><p>Standing by the creek with Riptide in hand Percy waited for someone to find him. Because of the unnatural silence, he was starting to think that they were avoiding this section of the forest until an arrow whizzed by his ear, missing his head by less than a centimeter, a clear sign that the archer was someone he knew; any normal hunter wouldn't have hesitated taking a shot like that otherwise.</p><p>"How're you doing Thals?" Percy yelled towards the area the arrow came from, causing another to thunk into the earth right between his legs. "Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that! Show yourself Thals!"</p><p>That was when Percy heard a rustling to his right, labeling Thalia as just a distraction. Cursing his confidence, Percy ran towards the sound where he found a Hunter he didn't recognize running towards the flag. Sprinting to catch up, Percy easily overtook the Huntress, jumping on her from behind which caused the two to fall in a tumble of limbs on the ground.</p><p>After a knee to the kidney and a thumb in his eye, Percy loses enough of a grip that the Huntress is able to unsheathe her knife. Shifting enough to be able to put some distance between him and her so he can assess her movements, the two become locked in a battle for dominance.</p><p>That's when Thalia makes her move, going around the two in an attempt to take the flag from the Huntress keeping Percy at bay.</p><p>"You are gonna have to try harder to get a fast one by me Thal!" Percy yells before summoning water from the creek to douse the girl; effectively throwing her off her guard enough that he can slam the flat of Riptide against her head; effectively knocking her unconscious.</p><p>Without hesitation Percy looks at Thalia and breaks out into a dead run as he gathers more water from the creek to propel himself towards her; an action that lands him next to the defensive archer before engaging her in a similar way.</p><p>With Riptide pitted against her hunting knife and her shield Aegis they are an even match; stone hard will with a maelstrom of lightning and water.</p><p>While the fight was just getting good there was an ear piercing scream coming from near Zeus' Fist. Percy looked up to see three kids, about a year or two younger than him, on the ground by the rock. Two boys, one of which looked a lot like him, just scrawnier, instead of having sea green eyes had emerald green, and large circular glasses, he also has the same unruly raven hair. The other boy had bright orange hair, lots of freckles and light blue eyes. The third kid was a girl with lots of frizzy brown hair to rival Hazel's, and brown eyes. The three of them all wore practically the same outfit, consisting of a long black robe, grey sweater, and red and golden striped tie, the only difference in their outfits was that the boys had on black trousers and the girl had a black skirt, high socks and her sleeve was rolled up. Another scream comes from her, and Percy saw what she was screaming about; her forearm was missing a chunk from it, bone slightly exposed, sure it wasn't the worst injury he had seen, but it sure wasn't pretty.</p><p>Everyone in the area stops fighting and looks over at them. Percy capped Riptide and ran over to them. He picked up the girl and yelled behind himself while he ran towards the Big House, "Someone get Will!" And he started running faster, the two boys who were with her running behind him.</p><p>[On the same day around the same time in a different universe...]</p><p>(A/N: This part takes place in the 6th book, when they were learning aparation, for this, the wards preventing aparation in and out of Hogwarts were removed periodically)</p><p>"Harry!" Ron yelled with the look of a five year old who has uncovered his sisters secret stash of Quidditch player cards, "I made it all the way to the other side of the room without getting splinched!" The smile on his face quickly fading as his hand goes to his mouth; his face turning to a sickly yellow-green shade. "Except now I think I'm gonna puke."</p><p>Aparating behind him, as much to get out of the line of fire as it was to test his own success, Harry clapped the sickly redhead on the back making him lurch forward; something that only elicited a groan as the already precariously repressed contents of his stomach roil.</p><p>"Good job Ron!" Harry's exaggerated excitement earned him a hard glare from the corner of the red heads eye. "Maybe all you need is a little help." Not being able to resist, Harry grabbed his friend's arm before initiating the aparation spell which took hold with a twist and a pop before placing the pair next to a startled Hermione.</p><p>Flinching as she turned to glare at Harry, Hermione snapped, "Harry! You don't even have a permit yet! You can not apparate someone else with you! Do you understand how dangerous that is?! Honestly Harry, you are being so reckless!"</p><p>"Only you would think it's reckless Mione. We are  just embodying the Gryffindor sense of daring, courage, and determination!" Ron, attempting to save face says with a strained expression as he tries to right himself. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? He is clearly a natural at this, just like he was at flying! He isn't going to hurt anyone,"</p><p>Hermione gave one final glare to Harry and Ron, before sighing and returning to her own attempts to aparate.</p><p>With a mischievous look in his eye, Harry turns to Ron and the two share a look that causes Ron to roll his eyes and grip his stomach as Harry grabs first his and then Hermione's wrist before aparating with a loud crack.</p><p>Harry had only meant to bring them to the dungeons, but the next thing he knew they were by a rock in the middle of some forest, while a bunch of people were fighting around them with... swords and bows?!</p><p>Harry heard a blood curdling scream from next to him and looked over to see Hermione, missing a piece of her forearm.</p><p>Word Count: 1,537</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Back in the present...]</p><p>With the girl cradled against Percy's chest, her breathing pained and shallow as her sticky life essence dripped down his clothes, he lays her carefully down on the couch."Who are you two?" His confusion glaringly apparent in both the questioning tone and the look of disbelief on his face.</p><p>"I'm Harry Potter," the boy with raven hair replied, pausing as his eyes traveled between the injured girl and Percy as though this should spawn some realization for anyone he had no knowledge of. Not able to give even that small security, Percy just nodded with eyes that implored the boy to continue, which he did. "And this is Ron," the boy named Harry then motions a hand towards the red head next to him who looks as though he is about to be violently ill.</p><p>"And her?" Percy asks, shifting his eyes from the boys to the girl who seemed to be missing a piece of her arm; the tears in her eyes belying the pain she clearly feels as she lets out the occasional scream. "What happened to her?"</p><p>"This is Hermione Granger, will you please help her? I didn't mean for this to happen... I was just getting cocky..." he mutters the last part under his breath.</p><p>Percy was about to ask what monster got to them when Will came running in with his medic bag. Clearing the threshold of the door in a flash he runs over to the couch and starts cleaning her wound.</p><p>"It will be okay, I'll be able to fix it," he mutters, trying to reassure her with the softness of his voice and the gentleness of his touch as his fingers slide softly across the damaged and angry flesh. Unconsciously reaching into his bag, he lifts out a vial of nectar. Which he intended to apply directly as he would for any fallen comrade. The sudden question in her pained eyes made him think twice; his foolishness setting his face in a disapproving line.</p><p>"Is she a half-blood?" he asks the two boys, who were watching what was happening with a surprised look on their faces.</p><p>The red head... Ron, if he remembered correctly, seemed to register what he said first, as an insolent look plastered on his face before glaring at no one in particular.</p><p>"No she isn't, she's only a Muggleborn. Have you got a problem with that?" Ron asks defensively. </p><p>"Muggleborn? What does that mean? Can she have Nectar or not?" Will's impatience begins to grow as the intensity of pain the young girl is forced to withstand escalates; the look of unrelenting pain riddled in the tightness of her forehead and taught lips as her white knuckled hand grips the cushion as if her life depended on it.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is nectar?!" Ron yells back which causes Percy to flinch at his choice of words, "...and how do you not know what a Muggleborn is?" When the room remains quiet, blank stares riddling their faces, Ron rolls his eyes and elaborates. "You know, a wizard born to a non-magical person, or a muggle?"</p><p>What does he mean? A wizard? Percy looks confused as he tries to piece the scenario together in his head. Does that mean they aren't from this world? Glancing over the three again, Percy takes in their features and their manner of speech and realizes they have British accents. Before he can ask any questions though, Will sighs and starts putting some mortal medicine on her wounds to be safe while Chiron, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Calypso and Leo all come rushing into the Big House.</p><p>"McShizzle is also here to help! Will, do you think fire will help you in any way, shape or form?" Leo asks while Nico goes to sit by Will, causing Piper and Jason to look on in awe.</p><p>Chiron, in wheelchair form, starts rolling over towards the two boys. "What happened to her?" He asks them, looking concerned.</p><p>"Who the bloody hell are you people?!" Ron yells again causing Percy, along with Nico and Annabeth to flinch.</p><p>Chiron looks startled but quickly regains his composure before responding in a strong voice. "I am the activities director at this camp, my name is Chiron. I ask you again, what happened to her?"</p><p>Harry has a guilty look plastered on his face, and is in an intense combination of remorse and mental breakdown. "I-I was apparating us. I only wanted to go to the other room! But then we ended up here... and Hermione got splinched. If only it was me or Ron that got hurt! She would know what to do!" He replied.</p><p>Percy and the others exchange a look that expresses their confusion over what the heck apparating was. Looking to Annabeth, expecting her to understand what was going on, she too just shrugs which causes Percy and Leo to exchange a wide-eyed look. If even she doesn't know what is going on...</p><p>Hermione catches her breath before yelling at Harry and Ron, "Guys! In my bag!" She yells out before screaming from pain again.</p><p>Harry grabs her bag and starts rummaging through it. After a few seconds, he pulls out some odd things that definitely shouldn't have fit into the small bag, but the demigods have learned better than to question most things. One is a small vile that Harry tries to put some of the liquid inside on her arm when Will speaks.</p><p>"May I put it on her arm? I'm one of the medics here, if you don't mind..." Harry and Ron look at each other before shrugging and handing him the vile</p><p>"Just don't hurt her." Ron says with some malice to his voice.</p><p>Will carefully moves Hermione's arm so that the wound is facing out and puts some drops on her arm. Almost instantly Hermione screams louder than she had before; tears streaming freely down her face, but her flesh starts growing back.</p><p>She screams for what felt like hours, but is in reality only a minute, before her arm is almost completely healed, except for a patch of raw skin where the wound was. When the healing finishes and she has caught her breath, she wipes her eyes and Ron gives her a big hug. She looks startled but returns the affection before Ron backs up, red as his hair and coughing slightly while Harry just smirks at the two of them before giving her a hug.</p><p>The three of them then start looking around the room, taking in everything with reserved awe. Ron and Harry are mainly looking at the room itself, but Hermione is looking at Percy and the other half-bloods.</p><p>Harry's eyes land on Seymour, the 'taxidermied' leopard head hanging on the wall that's eating a sausage. When his eyes grow nearly as large as his glasses Ron spots him and follows his gaze. While they both stare, Hermione's attention veers towards the weapons strapped to the half-bloods waists.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asks in both childish awe and veiled skepticism.</p><p>Will they please stop with that choice of wording?!</p><p>~*~ </p><p>Sorry that this chapter is so short!</p><p>Word Count: 1,217</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Annabeth had no clue what was happening. One minute she was running over the border with the Huntress' flag. The next minute she was being herded over to the Big House by Thalia.</p><p>Calypso, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Nico and Annabeth all arrived in the living room to see two boys and a girl who they didn't know. The girl was missing a piece of her forearm, and was being treated by Will. The two unknown boys were freaking out, while Percy was just standing there kind of awkwardly.</p><p>"Guys! In my bag!" The girl was able to get out before screaming in pain. One of the boys grabs a bag from by her and starts rummaging through it. He had raven hair, a lot like Percy's AKA, a mess, and bright emerald eyes. He also had on a pair of round glasses and an odd scar on his forehead. As she watched he pulled out a small vial.</p><p>"May I put it on her arm? I'm one of the medics here, if you don't mind..." Will asked him kind of sheepishly.</p><p>The two boys exchanged a look before shrugging and handing him the vile. "Just don't hurt her," the red head said.</p><p>Will nodded and positioned the girl's arm, placing a few drops that caused her to start screaming louder. Tears were pouring down her face and the red head boy tried to mutter words of comfort to her as her flesh started growing back almost immediately until all that was left was some raw skin.</p><p>With the ghastly wound healed, the red head jumped on the girl and gave her a big hug. She looked surprised but returned the affection before he pulled away, as red as a tomato. Annabeth and Piper exchanged a smirk and went back to watching the encounter. The raven haired boy also gave her a hug, but with less 'emotion' than the other boy did.</p><p>Once the three of them regained their senses they started looking around the room. The two boys were looking at the room itself, but the girl was watching the demigods. She spotted their weapons and looked startled. Then the boys spotted Seymour and let out a small yelp.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell are we?!" Ron yelled, causing Percy, Nico and Annabth to flinch at his choice of words.</p><p>Chiron looked at the three of them inquisitively, "Before we continue, will you tell us who you are?"</p><p>The girl gets startled out of her trance, "Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," she put out her hand and Chiron took it, giving her a firm handshake. "The three of us are 16."</p><p>"I'm Ron Weasley... why do you all have such weird accents? Are we in America?! I've never been to the America's before..." the red head mumbles while he started going on about how his dad would love to come here before Hermione put a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Ronald Weasley," she corrects.</p><p>"I-I'm Harry Potter," the mini Percy says. He flinches, as though he expected a reaction. He got one from Chiron, who's eyes grew to be the size of saucers.</p><p>He stared at the boy for a second before regaining his composure. "You're THE Harry Potter?" He asks muttering something about Hecate in Ancient Greek that the demigods didn't quite hear.</p><p>Looking at each other like who the fuck is this kid? Are we meant to know who he is? Why does Chiron know who he is? Then other demigods look questioningly at Chiron.</p><p>"I'm sorry, who? Are we supposed to know who he is?" Percy asked. He's always been one for subtlety. Annabeth rolls her eyes and walks over to him. He wraps his arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.</p><p>The three choose to ignore them and answer Chiron, "Yes, he is THE Harry Potter."</p><p>Chiron curses in Ancient Greek, causing most of the demigods (minus Nico) to gawk at him. "Did Chiron just cuss?!" Leo stage whispers to Piper.</p><p>Chiron just ignored them, something he often did. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I am presuming that you three are..." he hesitates, and looks around at the demigods, "wizards."</p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p>Everyone but Nico and Calypso went wide-eyed. "Woah! You guys are wizards?! Can you go Abracadabra and pull bunnies out of hats?" Leo asked the three of them which caused the trio to look at him as though he was either an alien or a four year old. They aren't that wrong. He truly is both at heart.</p><p>Shaking off Leo's idiotic comment, they reply to Chiron, "Who are you people?! And why is this place called Camp Half-Blood? Are you guys... I don't know... wizard racists?!" Ron asks.</p><p>Half-Blood is a wizard term too? Odd. I wonder what it means. Annabeth wondered. Before her ADHD could get her mind completely off topic, Percy noticed the glint in her eyes and slightly furrowed brown signifying that she was deep in thought. Clearing his throat, Annabeth shook out of her daze and stood up straighter.</p><p>Annabeth then made eye contact with Chiron and the two came to a silent agreement, nodding to one another.</p><p>Sighing, she looked to her friends, "Jason, Piper, will you two gather up the head councilors for a meeting. Leo and Calypso, I know you won't like this, but will you two entertain our guests during the meeting? We will fill you in on everything afterwards."</p><p>Piper and Jason nod, and run out of the Big House to gather campers. Leo looks at Annabeth in disappointment before she gives him her signature glare, making him back up. He frowns at her but ultimately gives in,</p><p>"Fiiiiiiiine," Leo draws out like a whiny toddler, "What are we meant to do exactly? Give them a tour?"</p><p>"There's no need for that, Annabeth and Percy will give them a tour afterwards. Just... entertain them," Chiron replies.</p><p>Leo looks upset before he gets a mischievous look "Can I use fire to entertain them?!" he asks excitedly.</p><p>Annabeth shakes her head exasperatedly, "No, you can not use fire Leo, it may freak out these three," She says while nodding towards the wizards. "The two of you will find a way to entertain them. Calypso, do you think you can keep him from getting too out of hand?" She asks her slightly cautiously. Sure she thought that she was nice, but the curse from the arai in Tartarus made her slightly wary of the new girl. She also knew that she used to have a thing for Percy, which wasn't putting many points in her favor.</p><p>"I can't make any promises Annabeth, but I'll try my best to keep Repair Boy in check," Calypso replies with a kind smile. She knew how Annabeth felt about her, and after getting to know the compassionate girl, felt terrible for hurting her. She tries her hardest to make it up to her, but can tell that no matter what she does, she is always distant. Percy is similar, he also keeps his distance from the beautiful girl, even though Calypso no longer holds feelings for the hero.</p><p>Leo grumbles and mutters about how he doesn't want to babysit, causing a few of the demigods to snort, considering the fact that he is younger than them.</p><p>"Hold up! Will someone please tell us what in Merlin's Beard is going on! Who on Earth are you people? And what language were you just speaking in?!" Harry yells at us. Different language? Annabeth wonders. OH! We must've started to speak in Ancient Greek!</p><p>"As I told you before, you are at Camp Half-Blood. We will give you more details after I converse with some of the people at this camp. For now I will only tell you this, we are not wizards. Until we finish the meeting, Leo and Calypso will be keeping you company." Chiron tells the three of them, while nodding to the respective people. Leo grins like a maniac and Calypso gives a shy wave.</p><p>"You can call me Mr. Admiral Spock, Lord Tinker, Bad Boy Supreme, Super Sized Mcshizzle, Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Or McShizzle for short." Leo tells them with finger guns and a wink.</p><p>The demigods snicker and groan at Leo's stupidity.</p><p>Harry and Hermione look very irritated, and Ron just seems to be confused with the whole ordeal.</p><p>"And everyone else?" Hermione asks.</p><p>Annabeth looks to Chiron for confirmation and he nods at her to continue.</p><p>"My name is Annabeth Chase, it's nice to meet you!" She says.</p><p>"Percy Jackson!"</p><p>"I'm Will Solace!" He tells them with a grin.</p><p>"Mr. Admiral Spoc-" before Leo can finish whatever he was going to say, Calypso puts a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"I'm Calypso," at this name Hermione looks slightly puzzled, as though she's heard the name before "as though she had read it in one of the dusty sections of the library but couldn't place quite where."</p><p>"Thalia."</p><p>"The blonde kid who left is Jason Grace, and the girl who left with him is Piper McLean," Annabeth tells them.</p><p>"Nico Di Angelo," Nico muttered from his place next to Will.</p><p>"Okay then! You five, stay in here. Everyone else! Gather round the ping pong table!"</p><p>~*~</p><p>If you enjoyed this chapter please comment and vote!</p><p>Word Count: 1,565</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before any of you blow up at me in the comments, I know that technically Travis shouldn't be here, but it's my story, so shush.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>After around five minutes they were able to round all of the consolers up and get them all settled around the ping pong table. Even Nico decided to sit at the table by Will, instead of being huddled up in the corner.</p><p>"What's the point of this meeting Chiron?" Miranda Gardiner asks. "Is it about the people who showed up during the game of Capture the Flag?"</p><p>Chiron nods at her, "Yes, I assume most of you have heard of that incident?" He looks around the table at the nodding half-bloods before continuing, "Well, the three of them go by the names of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and... Harry Potter..." When he states the last person Lou Ellen Blackstone's dark green eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.</p><p>"Are you saying that..." She leaves the sentence open and gestures with her hands, with a look of shock plastered on her face.</p><p>Chiron nods at the Daughter of Hecate gravely. "I am unsure as to how the three of them got here exactly, but I am going to give you a quick history lesson relating to the current matter," he tells those gathered, "Thousands of years ago, Lady Hecate got kind of... bored I suppose, and decided to bless mortals with her own type of magic, creating the first wizards." Annabeth immediately perks up in interest of the new topic, causing Percy to look at her with endearment. "The wizards under the care of the Goddess Hecate flourished in all things; resulting in the population growing quite large. But, the wizards quickly learned of the demigods, and grew jealous of the attention they received from the gods-"</p><p>At that statement Percy scoffs of disbelief, "even though they worshiped them greatly, which must sound very absurd to you all. The jealousy sparked into anger, and over time a war broke out between the two magical races. The war lasted for years, but eventually the demigods won, but it wasn't as simple as that. Zeus grew angry at Hecate and blamed her for the death of many heroes. Zeus then ended up removing the wizards from the godly realm; their history forcibly altered by Hecate so there was no knowledge they had been part of the Pantheon nor knew they had once been able to hear them directly. The gods also ended up removing most of the knowledge of the wizards from their children, in fear that they might grow jealous of them and cause another war to spark. I hope I am not too far off base or over generalizing too much Ms. Blackstone?"</p><p>"You seem far more knowledgeable than I, though that should be no surprise as you were alive at that time. Even the little that I know about Harry Potter comes from the few books in our cabin, but that speaks of wizards in general causing me to believe they were just stories and not any more real than the myths of the gods, although those did turn out to be true." The dark haired female replies eagerly, very interested in the topic of the conversation.</p><p>"I should hope that what I have told all of you will not make you treat the wizards here any differently, as they are still guests here and do not know of the past." Chiron's tone more a statement than an inquiry to those present. "I also expect all of you to explain this to your siblings."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, this is all fine and dandy, but can we get onto the newcomers?" Clarisse says.</p><p>"Be patient Ms. La Rue, I am getting there. Before the argument, Lady Hecate had four favorite wizards/witches,'' Chiron continues, "Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin-"</p><p>The Stoll brothers snort,"They sure like alliteration!" Connor pipes up.</p><p>"The four of them created a wizarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts-" This time Percy was the one to interrupt.</p><p>"So they basically named their school pig pimples?" He says, Annabeth hits him on the arm, but smiles at him lovingly, glad that he is still finding things to joke about.</p><p>Chiron, being used to this type of behavior from his campers, continues on normally. "I don't know much about the school, but I do know that our three new guests are all students there, and that Harry Potter is a very important wizard there."</p><p>Not one to avoid hard topics Thalia just up and asks, "How did they get here exactly? As far as most of us can tell they just ... showed up." The confusion at the idea was clearly too much for her brain as she began tapping the side of her head with her index finger.</p><p>"Harry said something about aparation, no clue what that is though," Percy says.</p><p>"Never heard of it. How exactly did they get into camp? You need godly blood or a very strong connection to the gods to get past the borders," Clarisse puts her two cents in.</p><p>"I am unsure. I assume that their connection to Lady Hecate is strong enough to protect them, or their magic interfered somehow. I do not know how we deal with the situation as it stands currently but I saw we wait for a sign from the gods before doing anything rash. Until then, they can stay here," Chiron's sound logic easing the confusion and tension in the room.</p><p>"What will we tell them about us though? Do we tell them about the gods or not?" Will asks.</p><p>"I don't think we will be able to keep that a secret from them if they are staying here, so we will tell them the truth. If they ask any questions that you are uncomfortable answering, or you feel you should not tell them, don't answer. Until we find out more they can stay in Hecate's Cabin. Any questions?"</p><p>"Umm yeah. Do you guys smell smoke too? Or is that just me?" Percy asks before running out of the meeting/rec room and into the living room.</p><p>"LEO VALDEZ I SWEAR TO THE GODS!" Annabeth yells, while running directly behind Percy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"At the same time everyone was moving into the other room to have a meeting regarding Harry, Ron, and Hermione's untimely appearance Harry was trying to piece together what he could of their situation.</p><p>Everyone who had been in the room previously had left to have a meeting, except for Leo, this little latino elf, and a beautiful girl named Calypso, who stayed to watch Harry, Ron and Hermione.</p><p>For a little more than five minutes the wizards were asking Leo and Calypso questions about what was going on, but they continued to deny them any real answers, 'Annabeth will tell you about that,' or 'Someone else will fill you in.' It was really annoying them.</p><p>Eventually the three gave up on asking about what was going on. Leo and Calypso were talking about some crafty thing while Leo was playing with stuff from what looked to be a fanny pack, inserting and removing things that shouldn't have fit in the pouch by any natural means.</p><p>Harry and Ron were just staring at Calypso, admiring her dark golden hair, pulled into a long braid and her fierce yet beautiful almond eyes as Leo let go of something that looked like a lizard robot from his hand, allowing it to skitter over to a group of gossiping girls while Leo snickers.</p><p>"That was so cool! How were you able to create something like that so quickly?" Hermione asks him whilst Harry and Ron continue to stare at the beautiful girl in front of them.</p><p>"Oh! Well um... you see-" he was about to continue with some excuse when he caught sight of the two boys ogling over Calypso.</p><p>The two boys feel the heated glare being sent their way and turn to look at the scrawny boy whose head seems to be steaming.</p><p>"Leo! Calm down!" Calypso yelps when she catches sight of his hair.</p><p>"They were checking you out!" He yells as his hair caught on fire causing Calypso to sigh in exasperation.</p><p>The three wizards begin to freak out, Hermione grabs a pillow and starts to beat his head to put out the flame, but it just will not go out!</p><p>"LEO VALDEZ I SWEAR TO THE GODS!" Annabeth yells running into the room with Percy. "PUT OUT YOUR HAIR THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HAVE PERCY BRING THE ENTIRE LAKE IN HERE!"</p><p>There it is again... gods, plural. And what does she mean Percy will bring the lake in here? What is going on?! Hermione wondered, not for the first time.</p><p>Annabeth shot Leo a death glare that sent shivers down the Golden Trio's backs, even though it wasn't directed at them, they hope it never will be. Leo lets out a yelp at the sight of the terrifying blonde and extinguishes his hair in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"What just happened?! Are you okay Leo?! Why was your hair on fire, there was no flame in the room!" Hermione panic stricken voice resounding.</p><p>Annabeth glares at Leo again, causing him to shiver. "Leo I thought you were getting better at controlling that! And Calypso, why didn't you stop that from happening? You're usually good at keeping this idiot in check!"</p><p>"I am getting better!" He yells in defense, "It's just.... they were checking out Calypso and I got mad..." he mutters the last part and Annabeth groans.</p><p>Leo may have been the one who's hair lit on fire, but by the looks of it, smoke was about to start pouring out of Annabeth's ears. "Leonidas Valdez I swear, you know she lo-" she was about to continue when she got cut off by Calypso kissing Leo. Harry and Ron looked at each other dumbfounded. How is it that this scrawny boy got this goddess-like woman?</p><p>"Will someone please explain why his hair just lit on fire and he is FINE?! Also where are we?! Who are you people?! What language were you speaking in earlier?! What-" Hermione was going to continue when Ron put his hand over her mouth, a signal to shut up.</p><p>Annabeth looked to her mentor, and with a nod from Chiron she stepped forward.</p><p>"Have you guys ever heard of the Greek Gods?"</p><p>Word Count: 1,753</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you guys ever heard of the Greek Gods?" Annabeth asks the three wizards.</p><p>"Yes, I know some of the myths. I can also name the 12 olympians as well as a few minor gods, but I don't know too much, just a bit that I’ve picked up from books. Why?" Hermione replies.</p><p>"Do you mean those stories about Zeus and stuff?" Ron asks while Harry nods along with him.</p><p>"Zeus and stuff... not sure if dad will appreciate that..." Percy mumbles resulting in Leo snorting.</p><p>"Don't think any of our parents will Kelp Head, though I bet Piper’s mom will get pissed! Won't she Pipes?" Leo says, causing the majority of the demigods there to laugh (not Annabeth of course), leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione bewildered.</p><p>Annabeth somehow manages to get her friends in check before turning back to their guests, “I guess you could say that, but I suggest you use more polite wording in the future, since names have power-”</p><p>“Fear of a name just increases fear of the thing itself, so why not just use the names?” Hermione interrupts.</p><p>“I never said we were scared, just that names have power. Anyways, we’re getting off topic. What would you say if I told you that ‘Zeus and stuff’ was real?” She asks them.</p><p>"I'd say that you were off your rocker!" Ron yells at her. Hermione hits his arm and glares at the redhead.</p><p>"Ronald! Don't be so rude!" She looks back at the group of kids. "Are you implying what I think you are implying?"</p><p>"The gods are real, yippee skippy!" Some guy in a Hawaiian shirt with a bit of a beer belly walks in doing really sad jazz hands. "Now, which one of you fed laxatives to the pegasi?!" He demands, and glares at two boys, a little older than the wizards. They both had the same messy brown hair and devilish grins that reminded her of Fred and George. It was clear the two were related, but weren’t twins.</p><p>Thinking about the twins made Hermione wonder what people back home were doing, are they looking for them, have they even noticed that they were gone yet? The girl shakes her head back to reality.</p><p>"What?! Are you crazy old man?!" Ron yells at the man in the Hawaiian shirt. As he says that all of the ‘older’ kids look between him and Ron with a mix between fear and amusement plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Don't insult me like that kid! Do you know who I am?! Peter Johnson! Are these new demigods? I sure hope not, bunch of disrespectful little brats..." </p><p>Who the heck is Peter Johnson? Hermione wonders.</p><p>Unfortunately, no answers to her question are forthcoming as Percy walks up to him. "No Mr. D apparently they are wizards, not half-bloods. And I would appreciate it if you would remember that it’s PeRcY jAcKsOn!"</p><p>Mr. D’s eyebrows rose up his forehead showing minor disbelief before furrowing together in thought, "Wizards?! Here? In camp? Gods, what is Hecate doing!" He proclaims.</p><p>“Um- actually I am a half-blood… oh and, no clue who this Hecate lady is, but she didn’t bring us here,” Harry says to the man apparently known as Mr. D as Percy sighs at him in exasperation.</p><p>"Ugh, I don't really care what happens. Do whatever you want with them! Connor and Travis! Clean the stables!" He yells before walking away, muttering about wine and Diet Coke.</p><p>"So, you guys are telling us that the Greek Gods exist. What's next, are Norse and Egyptian Gods real too?!" Hermione exclaims.</p><p>"Actually..." Percy starts before she cuts him off.</p><p>"Save it, I don't want to know. What do the gods have to do with anything?" Hermione asks, turning to Annabeth, who seems to be a leader type figure here.</p><p>"Well, this camp is for half-bloods. Also known as demigods," Annabeth tells them.</p><p>“But I’m a half-blood, kind of. My mom was a muggleborn and my dad was pureblood, but I’ve never heard of this stuff,” Harry says. Some of the older looking people there like Annabeth and Percy seemed to notice his use of past-tense when talking about his parents and looked concerned. </p><p>“I don’t know what kind of gibberish that was, but no.” Leo says to Harry, causing him to look extremely confused.</p><p>At the same time that was happening Hermione was thinking about what Annabeth had said a few paragraphs ago. I know that term! Demigods...demigods… “Isn’t a demigod a person with one human parent and one godly parent? Like Hercules or Achilles?” She asks</p><p>“You’re  really close, a demigod doesn’t technically have to be the child of a human and a god, just a mortal and a god. Also, according to my friends here,” Annabeth says, nodding her head towards Jason and Piper, “Hercules is kind of a douche, and if you’re going off of Greek Mythology then it’s Heracles.”</p><p>The wizards stare at the teenagers before them, slack jawed, “So, that means… Merlin’s Beard-” Hermione starts, before cutting herself off with her thoughts, This is Camp Half-Blood. They are at this camp- What in Merlin’s name is happening. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and looks at the people in front of her with wide eyes, her mind struggling to understand what she’s being told.</p><p>"All of us are demigods," she says, spreading her arms. "You three are not, why you are here, we don't know, and we don't know how to get you back to wherever you came from easily... well... Nico could shadow travel you, but Will would never let him…” her face lights up with a new idea,” a pegasus could take you…” before falling when realizing the flaw in her plan,” but that is a long flight…” </p><p>“Maybe Festus could, but I don't know if Leo would let him... we might be able to get a favor from Apollo..." this process repeats over and over before Percy walks up to her and places a kiss on her lips, getting her out of her mumbling trance.</p><p>"Wise girl, your ADHD is showing."</p><p>"Sorry," she mutters while blushing. "Anyway, like I said, we don't know how to get you back. You are welcome to stay here for the time being. I'm sure we can contact your families as well."</p><p>"I could appa-"</p><p>"No. Harry just- No. You apparating is what got us into this mess. Just... no." Hermione cuts him off. "So you guys are actually telling me that the gods are real.”</p><p>All the demigods nod.</p><p>"And that all of you are children of the gods?" </p><p>They nod again.</p><p> "And you expect us to believe you?" </p><p>At that they just shrug and Hermione sighs.</p><p>Unable to fully grasp the derailment of their reality, Harry and Ron stare at the group as a whole, gaping as Hermione looks at them thinking about what to do.</p><p> We are stuck in the middle of some camp, with people claiming that gods are real and that they are their descendants. "Prove it." She says.</p><p>"Prove what?" </p><p>"Prove to me that the gods are real, prove to me everything that you have been saying, prove that you are related to the gods! I won't believe you without solid evidence. You must have powers or something! Show us!" She exclaims, her mind struggling to grapple with what has just been told to her, not unlike the time she got her Hogwarts letter.</p><p>Annabeth gives her a look before smirking and whispering to Percy. She catches the words 'I like' and 'she's feisty.'</p><p>Some of them smirk at the three wizards while others have a malicious glint to their eyes. "Some of us do have special abilities, let's go over to the training grounds and we will give you your proof."</p><p>Word Count: 1,300</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Will, Nico, Thalia, Calypso and Chiron were in the field with the three wizards.</p><p>"Let's introduce ourselves again, I am Perseus Jackson, don’t call me Perseus or I might punch you. I’m a son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Storms, Horses, etc. Supreme Lord of the Bathroom, Slayer of Medusa, Arachne, The Minotaur, twice, and basically any greek monster you can think of, Receiver of the Lightning Bolt and Golden Fleece, I Sailed Through the Sea of Monster, Former Guinea Pig, Bearer of the Titans Curse, A.K.A. I held up the sky for a bit, Survivor of the Labyrinth, I found Ogygyia, Kind of The Vanquisher of Kronos and Ipateus, Previous Praetor of New Rome, I Helped Vanquish Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Ephialtes, Otis, and Free Death, Crew Member of the Argo II, Bane of Gaea, I was one of the main… people, in two major prophecies, I am one of The Seven, and I have fought in The Second Titan War/The Great Battle of Manhattan and The Second Giant War. I am 17 years old. I have the ability to manipulate water, speak to horses and sea creatures, breath underwater, and I am a pretty good swimmer if I say so myself." He gets out before taking a much needed breath.</p><p>"Percy, you forgot-"</p><p>"I don't like talking about it Pipes..."</p><p>"Show me your powers," Hermione demands, she is a lot like Annabeth, Percy thinks, needing proof and all that. Although Annabeth isn't quite as stubborn, depending on the topic...</p><p>“Okay!” Percy replies. He closes his eyes (for dramatic effect) and concentrates on the canoe lake, and with a tug of his gut he brings about a bucket full towards them. The water slowly starts churning, before creating a super tiny hurricane. Even though it is a tiny amount of water, the winds Percy was creating were strong and pushed the people in the near proximity around and messed up their hair. <br/>He opens his eyes and the water drops to the ground in a second, splashing those nearest, which consisted of Annabeth, Thalia and the wizards, who were looking at Percy with shock.</p><p>“That’s just a small extent to this idiot's power, now, who's next?” Annabeth says.</p><p>Jason smirks and steps forward. "I am Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, God of Lightning etc. I am also a previous Praetor of New Rome, Destroyer of Mount Othrys, Slayer of Krios, Crew Member of the Argo II, I helped Vanquish of Porphyrion, Polybotes, Enceladus, Ephilates, Otis, Clytius,  Bane of Gaea, I am one of The Seven in the most recent Great Prophecy, and I have fought in the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War. I am 16 years old. I am able to control lightning to an extent, as well as the winds. Oh, I can fly too." He says whilst floating up into the air and making the air around him smell of ozone while his hair goes up in odd directions.</p><p>Thalia looks at Jason and grins at her younger brother. "Thalia," when it looked like Hermione was going to ask for her last name she glared at her. "Just Thalia. Daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky, God of Lightning etc. Owner of Aegis, Lieutenant of Artemis, Battler of Orion, Badass. I fought in the Battle of Manhattan and the Second Giant War. I am 15 years and 364 days old and I will be until I go down in battle. I have the ability to control lightning." She tells the wizards and causes sparks to fly around her. </p><p>"You forgot former tree," Nico mutters, resulting in him getting punched in the arm.</p><p>"Why is it that you and Jason are both children of a god with the same titles, but a different name?" Hermione questions.</p><p>“The Greek Gods have other... how do I say this simply… personalities, I suppose you could say. When Rome took over the Greek Gods became more Roman, meaning most of them became more aggressive in a way. Jupiter is the Roman equivalent of Zeus, although they are not the exact same. There is another camp for Roman demigods in California, but currently Jason is here working on rebuilding some things,” Annabeth explains to the wizards before Leo steps forward with a lopsided grin. </p><p>"Leo Valdez, also known as Mr. Admiral Spock, Lord Tinker, Bad Boy Supreme, Super Sized Mcshizzle, Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Son of Hephaestus, God of Blacksmithing, Fire, Craftsmanship, etc. Builder of Festus and the Argo II, I helped kill Clytius, Bane of Gaea, one of The Seven, I took part in The Second Giant War, I found Ogygia twice. I am 15 years old. I am extremely crafty, immune to fire and I can create flame, an extremely rare ability for a child of Hephaestus," Leo says before creating a ball of flame in his palm and throwing it up and down like a tennis ball. </p><p>"Leo stop! You have terrible hand to eye coordination! You're going to light the field on fire!" Calypso yelps, causing Leo to extinguish his hand. </p><p>“But why did his hair light on fire earlier?” Hermione asks, making Leo blush a bright red.</p><p>“Oh- well, when he gets really excited or mad sometimes it just happens, he doesn’t mean for it to happen and he’s been getting better control of it recently,” Calypso responds.</p><p>“RiGhT! Who’s next?!” Leo exclaims.</p><p>Piper walks up confidently with a breathtaking smile on her face. “I am Piper McLean-”</p><p>“McLean…Is your father Tristan McLean, the muggle actor?” Hermione interrupts.</p><p>Piper releases a long sigh at the mention of her ‘famous’ and ‘hot’ dad. “Yeah, he is. Now as I was saying, I am a Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Crew Member of the Argo II, I helped vanquish Clytius, Mimas and Periboia. Bane of Gaea. I fought in the Second Giant War. One of The Seven. I am 16 years old and have the ability to use Charmspeak. </p><p>"What does it do?" Hermione asks her inquisitively.</p><p>Piper smirks, “I’ll show you,” she says and walks up to an awestruck Ron, staring him in the eye, “Will you be a dear and slap yourself in the face?” She asks, lacing her voice with Charmspeak. Even though the comment isn’t directed towards Percy, he feels a small urge to slap himself.</p><p>Almost immediately Ron lifts his hand and slaps himself across his face, the clearly audible sound making it seem extremely painful. Afterwards he comes back to his senses, seeming very confused, “Why did I do that?”</p><p>"Charmspeak allows me to be extremely convincing, although you can beat it if you have a very strong will."</p><p>"That's extremely interesting, I wonder how it works. Does anyone else here have any special powers?” Hermione questions.</p><p>Will shoves Nico forwards. The sickly pale boy glares at Will and mutters something under his breath.</p><p>"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades, Lord of The Underworld and God of Riches. Survivor of the Labyrinth, Ambassador of Hades/Pluto, Walker of... Hell? I was in a Death Trance for a bit. I helped vanquish Clytius. Bringer of the Athena Parthenos. I fought in the Battle of Manhattan and the Second Giant War. I'm 14 or 82 years old, depending on how you look at it. I have the abilities to talk to the dead, summon the dead, shadow travel, etc." Nico states before walking towards <br/>a shaded tree and disappearing in a puff of black smoke, before reappearing in the same place.<br/>Will runs over to his boyfriend frantically, poking him to make sure he is still corporeal. </p><p>Percy looks over to see how the wizards are taking all of this. Hermione and Ron look somewhat terrified of Nico, but Harry just looks slightly hopeful.</p><p>"He can raise the dead?!" Ron yells.</p><p>"He can summon the dead, there's a difference. But he shouldn't do anything that extreme, right Nico?" Will says while giving a death glare to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Right Sunshine," he replies, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"So, you can... talk to the dead?" Harry asks with a wistfully sad look to his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"No reason..." he mumbles, but Nico seemed to get the jist of it and smiled at him in sympathy, having an idea as to why Harry seemed somewhat hopeful.</p><p>Percy shoves Annabeth forward to introduce herself, even though she would’ve done it without the shove.</p><p>"I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, War Strategy, Weaving etc. Receiver of the Lightning Bolt and Golden Fleece, I sailed through the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the Titans Curse, Survivor of the Labyrinth, Crew Member of the Argo II, Follower of the Mark of Athena, Trapper of Arachne, Receiver of the Athena Parthenos, I helped slay Enceladus, Bane of Gaea, I fought in the Battle of Manhattan and the Second Giant War. One of The Seven. I am 17 years old. I make good life choices.”</p><p>“That’s not a power though.” Harry states</p><p>“It is when you’re surrounded by these idiots, I’m also pretty good with a dagger.”</p><p>"And Will?" </p><p>"Hm? Oh. Will Solace. Son of Apollo, God of Archery, The Sun, Poetry, Prophecy, Music, Healing/Medicine etc. I have audiokinesis, which allows me to make a loud whistle like sound that stuns my opponents. I also have vitakinesis, which allows me to heal people by singing a hymn to my father. I’m one of the main healers here at camp. I’m also a natural musician, healer and archer, though I’m not as talented in archery as my other siblings. I am 15 years old. Other than that I'm just here to make sure my boyfriend isn't an idiot," Will says, wrapping his arm around Nico while Jason fangirls in the background. </p><p>Leo smiles and shoves Calypso forward, her glaring in response. I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas and Pleione. I was trapped on Ogygia for as long as I can remember and I am thousands of years old. I used to be able to use sorcery, but when I left my island, I lost that ability,” she says the last part sadly.</p><p>"Okay, this is all very cool, but how do we know that you aren't just extremely powerful wizards?" Hermione asks the demigods, still clearly skeptical.</p><p>“Would it be helpful if you were to meet a real god?” Piper asks her.</p><p>“I suppose that would help you convince me. Although I don’t know how-”</p><p>“MR. D!” Leo yells at the top of his lungs, interrupting Hermione.</p><p>Mr. D seems to appear from nowhere, looking very annoyed, “What do you brats want?” He rumbles.</p><p>"Hermione wanted more proof that the gods were real, and what better proof than a real god!” Leo exclaims to the unenthusiastic god.</p><p>"Are you telling me that HE is a god?!" Ron asks incredulously, staring at Mr. D.</p><p>"What do you mean ME? That's insulting kid, mortals," he scoffs. "Yes, I am a god. Dionysus, God of Alcohol." Ron breaks out into a fit of giggles. Mr. D glares at him, "What's so funny Mr. Weasel?"</p><p>"I was snort expecting someone more impressive." He says through giggles. All of the demigods look at him in concern. He is going to die, Percy thinks.</p><p>"I would be a little more polite. Or I might just turn you into a nice dolphin. Yeah... that would be nice. Much more intelligent..." did he not kill him? What is happening, Percy wonders "Then again... Hecate may get mad if I kill one of her pets..." that makes more sense.</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay. But what exactly is a god doing here?" Ron asks after calming down from his laughing high.</p><p>Mr. D just sighs, "One romp in the woods with Zeus' favorite wood nymph, and I'm stuck running a camp, FoR a BuNcH oF NeEDY HALF-BLOODS!" </p><p>"That hurts Mr. D," Percy says, clutching a hand to his heart dramatically. </p><p>"If you want, I can go into my godly form and roast you to a pile of ashes Mr. Johnson." Percy sighs, he must be doing this on purpose at this point. "Okay Chiron! Go gather up some satyrs! I want to play a game of pinochle!" And with that he marches away towards the Big House.</p><p>"Before I go. Would you three please show us some of your abilities? I am extremely curious." Chiron asks the wizards.</p><p>"Sure," Harry pulls his wand out from his robes. "Expelliarmus!" He yells, pointing his wand at Hermione, resulting in the wand she had just gotten out of her pocket to go flying.</p><p>"Lucky shot," she replies playfully before picking up her wand and pointing it at a rock, "Wingardium LeviOsa!" She says and flicks her wrist, causing the rock to float up a few feet off the ground before she lowers her wand and lets the rock drop. </p><p>“I am sure there is far more you could show all of us, but I really shouldn’t keep Mr. D waiting. Percy, Annabeth, will you please give these three a tour of camp?”</p><p>"Sure thing Chiron! C'mon you three, we're gonna show you the best place ever!"</p><p>Word Count: 2,208</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiron paces around the living area of the Big House, out of his wheelchair in full centaur form, wondering what in the gods' names is happening. Whilst he paces the room goes a blinding white, and with an even brighter flash, a young woman with golden hair and pitch black eyes appears in front of him accompanied by a polecat and black lab.</p><p>"Lady Hecate," He says and bows towards the goddess.</p><p>"Chiron." She nods at him, signally that he can stand again, "I have much to discuss with you, mainly about your newest guests."</p><p>"Of course Lady Hecate. Do you wish to speak here or around the ping pong table," Chiron says, resulting in the goddess cracking a subtle smirk.</p><p>"We shall stay here."</p><p>"Of course Lady Hecate."</p><p>“I am sure you are wondering why the wizards are here. I interfered with the boy’s spell, resulting in him and his friends arriving here. I never intended for Ms. Granger to get harmed,” it was clear Chiron wished to say something, but he knew to wait until she was finished speaking. “I understand any concerns you may have regarding my choice to do this, but I promise that it is for a good reason.”</p><p>“I would never question you Lady Hecate, it’s just that-”</p><p>“I completely understand that you are worried about the past between the two races, as well as Zeus’ wrath, however I do not think there is reason to worry. What happened took place thousands of years ago Chiron, most don’t know of the events, other than the counselors you just told and a few select people,” she interrupts.</p><p>"Of course Lady Hecate. But if I may ask, why did you bring them here? What exactly is your reasoning for this?" He questions.</p><p>“The Wizarding World is currently facing a large threat. He may not be as bad as Kronos or Gaea, but he is a very powerful dark wizard. I have faith in the wizards, but I believe they need help in order to defeat him. As you know, Harry Potter is a very important person there. There was a prophecy about him and the dark wizard, saying that one would kill the other. Mr. Potter will need help with this, more help than the wizards have to offer him. The wizards rely far too strongly on magic. If they are to defeat him, they must catch him off guard. That is why I brought him and his friends here, so that you can train him in new uses of defense. I will inform the three wizards friends and family that they are in safe hands, but not of the godly world. Although few people there do know of our world.”</p><p>"Is there anything else I should be informed of My Lady?” Chiron asks the goddess.</p><p>“I need you to make sure your campers understand that this is the wizards battle. It is not theirs to fight. All they can do is train them. Also, the wizards are more than welcome to stay in my cabin,” she answers.</p><p>"My Lady, who is this threat?"</p><p>Hecate smiles lightly, "Ask the wizards, they know. Or Hades’ son, he’s caused quite the problems for his father. I have left the wizards belongings in my cabin, I must be off now. Good day Chiron, always a pleasure,” and with that the goddess disappears in the same fashion she arrived, leaving Chiron in mild bewilderment.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Annabeth and Percy are good tour guides. Harry thinks to himself, they are informative, but aren’t boring like Hermione can be.</p><p>“This is the dining pavilion,” Annabeth says, breaking Harry’s thoughts, “there is one table designated for each gods’ children, and a… I suppose you could call it a ‘head table’ for Chiron, Mr. D and other important guests. I assume you three will be staying at the Hecate table, Lou Ellen is the head councilor and is very nice, I’m sure her and her siblings will welcome you with open arms.” The seating arrangements reminded the wizards of the Great Hall quite a bit.</p><p>“Wise Girl, remember when Tantalus was here? He kept throwing all these fits at meals since he could never eat or drink. He was sitting at that table, does that mean that he was important?” Percy asks Annabeth jokingly, causing the couple to snort lightly in memory, of a time when things were simpler.</p><p>The two demigods showed them nearly all of the camp, the forest, the strawberry field, archery range, training grounds, blacksmiths, climbing wall of death, canoe pond, stables, and plenty of other cool places.</p><p>They were nearly done with their tour when a gorgeous pitch black pegasus landed by the five of them and trotted up to Percy before licking his face, resulting in him groaning, yet he still wore a smile, seeming happy to see the winged horse. The black stallion was whinnying and neighing at Percy, almost as though he was talking to him.</p><p>Percy chuckles lightly and strokes his mane, “Blackjack, I can get you donuts later. Right now I have a job to do, I’m showing these three around camp,” He says, gesturing his head in the direction of the three wizards. The pegasus turns his head towards them and huffs before turning back to Percy, whinnying whilst stomping his foot.</p><p>Percy’s eyes slowly grew in size as Blackjack continued to whinny, “Blackjack! You sound as bad as Arion! Watch your language. The three of them are just as important as donuts, if not more so! Excuse me?! What did you just say to me?! No, I do not have sugar cubes on me either and I will not be going out and getting you any!”</p><p>The two of them have roughly a five minute argument as to why Percy couldn’t bring Blackjack out to get donuts. It ended with the pegasus flying away with what can only be assumed to be a grumpy expression on his face and Percy yelling after him, “And I told you to stop calling me Boss!”</p><p>Percy turns to look at his audience sheepishly, “Sorry about that! That was Blackjack, my pegasus. He is usually very nice, but he is really in the mood for some donuts… if you couldn’t tell,” he says and Annabeth looks at him fondly.</p><p>Harry takes a chance to get a good look at Annabeth. Before he hadn’t really gotten a chance to take in her beauty. She has gorgeous blonde waves and tan skin. Looking like a surfer from California, other than her eyes, they throw everything off. They are a startling grey that have an intelligent sparkle to them, showing that the ‘dumb blonde’ stereotype doesn’t apply to her. And then there are the scars. They look to be from burns and most likely something from monsters. They aren’t pretty, but the fact that she seems to wear them proudly somehow makes her seem more attractive. I would never make a move on her, as she seems so happy with Percy (and she’s not really my type,) but she truly is beautiful. Harry thinks.</p><p>“I get it mate, food is awesome,” Ron says, “you could talk to him because of the whole Poseidon thing, right?”</p><p>Percy chuckles lightly and sweeps a hand through his messy hair, “Yeah, the original Pegasus was a son of Poseidon as well, and all other pegasi are related to him. I don’t really like going into details… because just… no.”</p><p>“Bloody hell that's weird. Anyway, when’s dinner?” Ron asks, seeming to always be hungry.</p><p>Annabeth takes the liberty of replying, “Should be in around an hour, you’ll hear the conch horn. For now we should probably head back to the Big House to-”</p><p>“There’s no need for that Annabeth! Chiron just sent the two of us over!” A scrawny guy in a rasta hat and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with curly brown hair and a wispy goatee, not to mention the lower body of a goat interrupts before turning to the wizards, “Hi! I’m Grover! I’m one of the Satyrs here at camp and part of the Council of Cloven Elders. And this is Lou Ellen, she’s the head of Hecate’s Cabin,” he tells them, gesturing to a pale girl, with medium length dark hair and startling green eyes, similar to Harry’s.</p><p>“G-Man! How are you?” Percy asks, going up and clapping Grover on the back with a grin.</p><p>“I’m good Perce, now, Chiron wanted me to tell all of you guys that he got orders that you three,” he motions towards the wizards, “are to stay here for a while to train. Oh, Percy, Annabeth, he also wanted you guys to get Nico and go talk to him at the Big House. Lou Ellen is here to escort you three.”</p><p>“Wait wait wait! Who exactly did he receive this order from? We have an education to pursue!” Hermione exclaims.</p><p>“Oh- um, Lady Hecate paid Chiron a visit and wants you to train with us. She informed your friends and family that you guys are in safe hands, and a few of them know of your exact whereabouts. And um… there was something else- oh yeah! She left your belongings in her cabin. Lou Ellen, if you’d go, I’m gonna escort these two,” Grover replies, though it’s clear he mainly wants to talk with Percy and Annabeth.</p><p>"Of course, you three, please come with me!" She says, leading the three wizards off in the direction of the cabins while the other three begin the hunt for Nico, starting with the infirmary. </p><p>Word Count: 1,576</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>After Percy, Annabeth and Grover found Nico, the satyr brought them to the Big House to get comfortable around the ping pong table where Chiron was waiting for the three of them. Grover hadn’t told them why Chiron wanted to speak with them, but it seemed urgent enough that Nico was willing to leave Will, even though he really didn’t want to, he did the noble thing and sucked it up. </p><p>“Thank you for gathering them for me Grover, but I assume you would like to visit Juniper?” Chiron asks, to which Grover nods in response before leaving the four in solitude.</p><p>Nico turns to face the centaur, “Why did you call us here Chiron?” he asks.</p><p>“I thought I would fill you two,” Chiron begins, gesturing to Percy and Annabeth, “in more about what is going on. I also wished to ask you some questions Nico, and decided I will fill you in as well.”</p><p>“Well, I’m right here. Ask away.” Nico replies.</p><p>“Lady Hecate came and spoke to me. She informed me that she interfered with Mr. Potter’s spell, causing them to appear here.  She told me that there is a serious threat in the Wizarding World and that you may be able to fill me in on who he is,” Chiron states.</p><p>“Do you mean Tom Riddle?” Wait, doesn’t he go by something else? Nico thinks before remembering the dumb name, “Sorry, I meant Lord Voldemort,” he corrects, over emphasising his ‘name.’ The other three there look at him as though he just grew a third eyeball, before Percy breaks out in laughter.</p><p>“Di-did you just- say moldy- mort?!” Percy is able to get out before breaking into another fit of giggles and doubling over  whilst the others look at him in concern.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Nico asks, only mildly concerned for his cousin.</p><p>Annabeth looks at him with a flat face, “No. Percy has never been okay,” she states before turning back to said boy, “Now get up before I sic the Stoll’s on you.” The second the word ‘Stoll’s’ leaves Annabeth’s lips Percy bolts upright and grins sheepishly at his girlfriend before giving her a peck on her cheek, a sight that used to make Nico’s stomach churn just made him happy for the couple.</p><p>“Nico, please elaborate,” Chiron prompts. </p><p>Nico starts fidgeting with his ring while answering the question, “Well, my dad was complaining to me about him, said his name was Tom Marvalo Riddle, but he goes by Voldemort. Dad's pissed at him because she broke up his soul 7 or so times and he can’t die til’ the other parts of his soul are destroyed or something. Don’t quite remember everything. Apparently he’s an extremely dark wizard, 17-ish years ago there was some big war and he was defeated, but now he’s back. I’m pretty sure he just has some huge view on wizard politics or some shit-” Chiron gives him a look, “sorry, but yeah, that’s the jist of it.”</p><p>Chiron looks at Nico in a calculating manner, “Do you know how Harry Potter is put into all of this?” He asks the son of Hades.</p><p>Nico gets a look of concentration while he tries to remember things his father had told him in the past, “Not exactly, I believe Tom went after the Potter’s family, but Harry’s mom sacrificed herself in order to protect him and it caused his spell to backfire and ‘kill’ him. He came back a few years ago because of his whole ‘I can never die’ thing. Now he is after Harry because of some prophecy or something.</p><p>Percy has on a look of concern while Annabeth and Chiron seem to be thinking, “How exactly did she sacrifice herself in order to protect Harry?” Annabeth asks, “Was it like a ‘soul for a soul’ type of thing?”</p><p>Nico shudders slightly at the memory of the time he tried something regarding a ‘soul for a soul’ arrangement, all it brings up are bad memories.</p><p>“I’m not sure about the details, just that it has something to do with love. My dad complains to me about wizards All. The. Time. They keep escaping the Underworld and living as ghosts. Do you know how much paperwork he gives me for escaped souls?! It’s terrible. Sorry, getting off topic. But yeah, that’s all I know really.”</p><p>Chiron nods thoughtfully, “Thank you for this information. I do not question Lady Hecate and am not going to start now, I have learned from past mistakes.” Chiron seems to be speaking from experience, Nico thinks, I’ve also learned better than to question the gods. Don’t get me wrong, I think that they’re wrong a lot, but I’ve learned better than to say that to them I still have nightmares of being a corn plant. “Anyway, I wish for the wizards to begin training tomorrow. Percy, Annabeth, I would appreciate it if you could start out teaching them the basics of sword or dagger fighting before we let Clarrise ‘teach’ them anything.”</p><p>“That works for me! C’mon Annie!” </p><p>Annabeth glares daggers at Percy, “Don’t. Call. Me. Annie.” She states before punching him hard in the arm. </p><p>"Okay. Ow. Sorry."</p><p>Nico sighs, watching the two of them leave hoping that one day him and Will would get that close.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ow. That really hurt.</p><p>My wise girl has quite the punch. That is one of the many reasons why I love her. Percy thinks, holding Annabeth’s hand while they exit the Big House.</p><p>“Annabeth? Wanna go for a walk on the beach?” He asks her, wanting to spend some time with her before dinner. </p><p>Annabeth turns her head to him and smirks, “I’d love to Seaweed Brain. Race you!” she exclaims before sprinting off towards the shore, leaving Percy in her dust. He breaks into a run after her, but she had too far of a lead. When Percy arrives Annabeth is wearing a triumphant smile, although the two of them are out of breath, as the thick, muggy air of Tartarus left them with less endurance than they used to have. Percy attempts to glare at her, but has trouble keeping up the look. Annabeth sees right through it and laughs at her boyfriend. Percy pouts and crosses his arms before Annabeth sighs and grabs his hand, pulling him along one of the beaches of Long Island Sound.</p><p>The two demigods stride along the shore, hand in hand, talking about whatever they felt like. They talk about missing Frank, Hazel and Reyna, wondering how Camp Jupiter was doing. They talk about how much of an idiot Leo was for not telling them about his ‘plan’. Annabeth expresses her concerns about Calypso, to which Percy swore on the River Styx that he doesn’t hold any type of romantic feelings for the demititan.</p><p>While Annabeth goes on one of her rants about architecture, Percy thinks about how much he truly loves the girl in front of him, and how she is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Annabeth is telling Percy about some clock tower in London, but he doesn’t register that. He only sees the intelligent gleam in her stormy grey eyes and her silky blonde hair waving in the wind while he thinks of how much he needs her in his life.</p><p>Ever since Tartarus the two of them have been inseparable. It’s nearly impossible to find one of them without the other. After the Giant War they tried to stay in their normal cabins, but the nightmares woke them up screaming. Not only that, but so many things would trigger them, separation and isolation being part of that, so after the first night Annabeth just started staying in Cabin 3 with Percy. Not one person has brought this up, knowing it’s for the best.</p><p>She continued to talk about architecture, while Percy tries to pay attention to her, but his attention span is far too short for this, and in the end he leans in and kisses her lightly. It gets Annabeth quiet, although annoyed. Percy pulls away from the kiss, giving her a lopsided grin.</p><p>"Annabeth, do you realize how much you mean to me?" Percy asks her, entwining his hand with hers.</p><p>She looks to her boyfriend and smiles, “I imagine so, but there is no way it amounts to how much you mean to me!”</p><p>Percy laughs and pulls her down to sit on the beach, “is everything a competition?” he asks while wrapping an arm around her and Annabeth rests her head on his shoulder. Percy closes his eyes and leans his head back. Could this moment be anymore perfect? Percy thinks, A moment where we aren’t trying to find a stupid lightning bolt or Golden Fleece. Where we aren’t struggling to hold up the sky. Where we aren’t traveling through the Labyrinth. When we aren’t in the middle of a war. We aren’t separated and we both have our memory. Where we aren’t in literal hell. We aren’t fighting the Earth itself. A moment where we don’t have to worry about the end of the world. It’s just me and my Wise Girl.</p><p>"What are you thinking about Percy?” She asks him.</p><p>Percy opens his eyes to see her looking at him in curiosity.</p><p>"Just about how for once in our lives, we are at peace. So what if there are wizards here. That doesn't concern us. Right now, all that matters is you," he replies, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>“Seaweed Brain!” She gasps, shoving Percy lightly. “You jinxed us!” Her angelic laugh fills the air. Percy grins at her, and the two just sit there together in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Word Count: 1,591</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>